


Okuyasu is your Boyfriend and Also Fighting Xehanort

by MonWrites



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: (but don't worry about it, Breakfast in Bed, Character Death, Flash Fic, Other, Random & Short, Reader is gender neutral, it's not okuyasu)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonWrites/pseuds/MonWrites
Summary: Okuyasu gives you breakfast in bed, but what happens when Xehanort randomly shows up?(Extremely short, written for the heck of it)
Relationships: Nijimura Okuyasu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Okuyasu is your Boyfriend and Also Fighting Xehanort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparks_Fade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparks_Fade/gifts).



Your boyfriend, Okuyasu, made you breakfast in bed.

"OI, READER!" Okuyasu exclaimed, slamming the mini-table onto the bed in front of you.

"AH!" you shouted. "Okuyasu, you scared me!"

"Oops, sorry," he replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, I got you bacon, eggs, toast, and- oh, guess I spilled the orange juice, haha..."

You laughed, assuring him it was alright.

AND THEN XEHANORT.

"DARKNESS-" he tried to shout, but Okuyasu used ZA HANDO and killed him.

"What the frick."

"Uh... Enemy Stand User," Okuyasu said. "Anyway, Josuke's coming over to play Smash Bros. Wanna join?"

"Hell yeah!" you said.

And then you played Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with Okuyasu and Josuke for the rest of the day.


End file.
